


I Don't Want To Remember What I Did Last Night

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Swearing, alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: I've written a much longer, better backstory for Cherri Cola, BUT I like this one a lot. So here, Cherri wakes up and the room's spinning.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Tommy Chow Mein (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Want To Remember What I Did Last Night

“Nope, nope, ah fuck-” That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up with a throbbing headache, definitely not at the Crash Track any more.

Cherri Cola rolled his head to face away from the window, where the hell was he?

“Hey, wavehead.” Somebody said, pushing at him with what felt like a broom. 

“Hngh-” He curled in on himself,  _ fuck _ , what happened?

“Wavehead,” They repeated, they yanked the blanket off him, “Wake the fuck up, you’ve been out for two days.”

Cherri’s eyes blinked open, two days? “Where am I?” He grumbled, squinting at whoever was standing in the doorway. 

“My shop.” Tommy Chow Mein, oh  _ fuck _ . 

Cola frowned and staggered to his feet, he felt like shit. His vision went dark for a moment. “Why?” He asked. Tommy glared at him.

“You’re an asshole drunk.”

“I don’t drink,”

“High, whatever you were, you were not well.” Tommy opened the door wider to let him out of the little closet he’d been curled up in. “Here’s the thing, fucko, you can either leave and go kill yourself with whatever you were on two days ago, or you can work for me for a few days, get yourself together and go live sober. If you choose to work for me, you can stay in there until you find a place to live.”

Cherri gave him a slightly surprised, slightly groggy look. “What do you want me to do?”

“Right now, go use the fuckin’ outdoor shower. You smell like ratshit.” Tommy pointed out of his shop.

“Thanks, I guess,” Cola said, trying not to look half dead.


End file.
